miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloé Bourgeois/Relationships
Sabrina Raincomprix Sabrina is Chloé's "all-purpose girl", who is an important asset to her. Chloé often bosses her around and treats her more like someone inferior to her than as an actual friend, not even trusting her with her expensive bracelet. If Sabrina succeeds in helping her, Chloé usually takes it as having done it herself and occasionally rewards Sabrina with a small gift. If Sabrina fails or acts in a way that Chloé deems incompetent, she harshly reprimands her. According to Butler Jean in "Antibug", the girls often argue. Chloé goes as far as ignoring Sabrina after getting embarrassed during an interview. However, after Ladybug suggests that she reconcile with Sabrina, Chloé does so by giving Sabrina a new brooch, and, while trying not to show it, she is happy that they're still friends. She is also shown to enjoy playing roleplaying games with Sabrina. In "Queen Wasp", she informs her mother that she is just using Sabrina. In “Malediktator”, when she saw Sabrina laughing with others about Chloé's documentary, she "fired" her. During Chloé's own welcome-back party, she is initially annoyed by Sabrina when the latter hugs her, but she later decides to show off her accessory to amaze her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Chloé seems to greatly despise Marinette as she treats her cruelly and takes any chance she can to humiliate her. Chloé's bullying of Marinette originally started three years before the school year that Marinette gets her Miraculous. Since Marinette became Ladybug, she has been more willing to stand up against Chloé, which frustrates Chloé. Marinette's crush on Adrien only worsens things, with Chloé attempting to prevent Marinette from getting together with Adrien and becoming angry when Adrien shows any kind of interest towards Marinette. Chloé hates it whenever Marinette foils her plans, from running for and becoming a class representative to getting a class picture with Juleka Couffaine next to Adrien Agreste, and she will fight back, including underhandedly if it means succeeding against Marinette. While she typically doesn't view Marinette as anything more than a nuisance and a rival, she is aware of Marinette's talent in fashion design; this is why she steals Marinette's derby hat design in an attempt to frame Marinette's hat as being fake and win the contest. Instead of being open to anyone stealing her bracelet in "Rogercop", Chloé accuses Marinette of being the thief, fully believing only Marinette would do such a thing. While the girls are prone to arguing and disagreeing, Chloé is always clear about her hostility towards Marinette. During "Queen Wasp", she is so jealous of Marinette getting her mother's recognition instead of her she desperately tries to prove herself better by transforming into Queen Bee and as a hero and gets her help when making things up with her mother after she is deakumatized. In "Malediktator", she becomes so angry at Marinette for embarrassing her that she orders her dad to have her banished from Paris. And yet, she does admit that Marinette is mean to her sometimes. During the movie premiere in "Animaestro" Chloé works together with Marinette to prevent Adrien and Kagami from getting close. During the attempt, she finds out that Marinette has a crush on Adrien and laughs about it. She almost reveals this to Adrien, but then decides not to because she felt as if Marinette wasn’t worth the extra attention. However, Chloé is a huge fan of Ladybug, cosplaying as her and wanting to take multiple selfies with her. While not originally thinking highly of Ladybug and Cat Noir after their debut, her stance on them, particularly Ladybug, changes after she saves her from death in "Stoneheart".https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/885886222622748676 , Unlike most people, Chloé shows genuine appreciation towards Ladybug, and she's always thankful to her for saving her in any situation. She is prone to complaining about Ladybug and to her, though, like being upset that her room was ruined in "The Evillustrator" and frustrated that it took so long for her and Cat Noir to rescue her in "Kung Food". In "Antibug", Chloé's admiration for Ladybug is shattered when the heroine doesn't listen to her correct advice on how to beat Vanisher and calls her a liar. Chloé is so offended by the insult that she gets akumatized and, as Antibug, she's filled with the desire to destroy her former idol. At the end of the episode, Ladybug apologizes to Chloé, prompting her to go back to being a fan again. Chloé's loyalty to Ladybug leads her to prevent a mind-controlled Cat Noir's Cataclysm from hitting her in "Despair Bear", commenting that she was really nice to do it. She even apologized to Ladybug for all the trouble she caused. Seeing her as the key to fixing everything she takes the hit for her in "Zombizou". During "Style Queen", she defended Ladybug from being turned into a golden statue and helped the heroine find her mother's akuma. As Queen Bee in "Queen Wasp", she tries to work with her idol and Cat Noir to prove that they make a great team but she refuses to relinquish her Miraculous and becomes sad when the heroes chewed her out for her recklessness and her mother's disregards to her leading to her akumatization. As Queen Wasp, she desires to still prove she better is than Ladybug. But after she is deakumatized, Chloé begged the heroine to give her another chance, realizing her mistake, and yet was encouraged to do the right thing. Returning the Bee Miraculous, she apologized to Ladybug for her actions. The two become even closer in "Malediktator" when Chloé admits to Ladybug the truth of why her father was so angry up to the point where she reveals that she was useless and that it was best that she leaves. But was encouraged by Ladybug to remember that no one is useless and every one serves a purpose (remembering what Adrien taught her in civilian form when a party was being thrown for Chloé leaving Paris). Wishing to fix her mistake, she was given the Bee Miraculous promising not to disappoint Ladybug and return the Miraculous when the mission was over. Being apart of a real team with her idol amazed her, she comfortably follows the heroine's lead in a fight although being a little outspoken. Having fully understood the responsibility of being a hero, Chloé returns the Miraculous and does the trademark pound it with Ladybug. In "Heroes' Day Part 1", Chloé's loyalty and faith to Ladybug is so strong that she wasn't convinced so easily that the heroine was akumatized by Hawk Moth and put total faith her in as they fought Hawk Moth's army in "Mayura". In “Miraculer”, however, Chloé starts to lose faith in the heroine when she isn't called upon when dangers around. When she is facing Hawk Moth's akuma again, knowing that Ladybug gave her a second chance, not wanting to waste it, she drove the akuma off. Afterwards, when Miraculer offers Chloé Ladybug’s powers, she refused, telling Miraculer there is one Ladybug and she isn't her. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Chloé, who is friends with Adrien, knew him before he started attending her school and currently has a huge crush on him. She is always showering him with affection. She attempts to get his attention as much as possible, pushing Marinette out of the way to tell him a happy birthday and forcing him to slow dance with her at his birthday party. Although desiring him, she can still be carelessly rude towards him, like snatching Alix Kubdel's watch from his hands to look at it but Marinette tells her to give it back to him. She takes advantage of every chance she gets to be with him, the only one out of her classmates to be happy about the Bubbler forcing them to party while she moves in on Adrien. She gets jealous of any girl fawning over him and goes out of her way to show them that he is hers, as seen in "Dark Cupid" when she makes a group of his fangirls cry when she shows them a huge picture of him signed by himself. She seems to be unaware that Adrien that doesn't have the same feelings for her as a girlfriend but just a friend or that he has a crush on Ladybug. In "Despair Bear", after she gets the whole student body in trouble by causing a false alarm for the fire department, Chloé gets chewed out by Adrien for this and her previous cruelty towards others, and he vows to renounce her as a friend unless she starts treating everyone nicer. Chloé is devastated by the reality of losing her friendship with Adrien, and with her butler's assistance, she does her best to act friendly to everyone at a huge party she hosts to poor results, even begrudgingly greeting Marinette at his suggestion. After assisting the heroes with Despair Bear's defeat and inviting Tom Dupain to make macaroons, Chloé successfully gets Adrien's promise to stay friends with her, though she slips back into her meaner personality right away. In "Style Queen", she showed grave concern for Adrien when he was turned into a golden statue and tries to help him as well as embracing him with a hug when he is saved. In contrast to her obsession with Ladybug, Chloé isn't a big fan of Cat Noir. When Cat Noir is with her after Ladybug leaves in "The Evillustrator", Chloé ropes him into helping her with her science project, due to Marinette and Sabrina Raincomprix not being available to do the work for her. However, as Antibug, she has a slight bit of respect for Cat Noir's abilities, repeatedly calling Ladybug out on being powerless without Cat Noir (to which the duo reply that they're a team). Also, when she ties him up to his staff as bait to lure Ladybug right to her then she asks him to join her. Instead, he declines by saying that he'd never follow a mere copy like herself, which does anger her. In "Zombizou", Chloé saves Ladybug from being kissed by an infected Cat Noir by jumping in front of him, though after the Miraculous Ladybug cleansing, she pushed him away. Due to not knowing his civilian identity, she did not realize that she had been kissed by Adrien. In "Style Queen', when she saw Ladybug alone Chloé asked where Cat Noir was in concern, unaware that Adrien is Cat Noir. As Queen Bee in "Queen Wasp", she tries to work with Cat Noir and Ladybug to prove that they make a great team, but she selfishly uses her power to create a disaster which she then quickly loses control of and refuses to relinquish her Miraculous and becomes sad afterward when the heroes chew her out for her selfishness and recklessness, leading to her akumatization. As Queen Wasp, she desires to still prove she is better than Cat Noir and Ladybug. After being deakumatized, Chloé, realizing her mistake, begged the heroes to give her another chance, and yet with Cat Noir's understanding, she was encouraged to do the right thing. Returning the Bee Miraculous to Ladybug, she apologized to the two heroes for her actions. In "Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)", when waiting for Ladybug to give her the Bee Miraculous, she expresses irritation when Cat Noir shows up instead, but takes back the comment when Cat Noir threatens to walk away and find Ladybug a better Queen Bee. He then forces her to ask for her Miraculous back politely by saying the magic word. Yet in "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)", the two are shown to work well together. André Bourgeois If Chloé wants anything, she knows she can get it from her father, who spoils her immensely. Anyone who disagrees with her or upsets her will pay for it either when she pleads for her father's assistance or threatens to let him know about the situation. If things don't go her way or something awful happens, she'll throw a tantrum and call for him. Sometimes, she has to agree with a point of his, like him making sure she knows not to jump to conclusions again like they previously did in "Rogercop" and reminding her to be nice to Marinette "because it's Christmas" in "A Christmas Special". Despite this, she does love him deeply, as seen in "Zombizou," when she shows great concern for him when he gets attacked. In "Malediktator", Chloé is very angry with her father for not giving her what she wants, believing he is useless as the mayor of Paris when he seems to have no ability to actually wield any power in that position. When she sees him akumatized, however, Chloé shows concern for her father and even expresses remorse that her lashing out at him caused him to get akumatized. In "Mayura", she becomes shocked that he gets akumatized again. Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Alya doesn't annoy Chloé as much as Marinette does, but Chloé dislikes her and often clashes with her in arguments and disagreements. In "Ladybug & Cat Noir", Chloé first meets Alya on the first day of collège, and she is enraged when Alya fights her for being mean to Marinette. They butt heads again the next day in "Stoneheart" after Chloé insults Ivan, Chloé thinking Alya is acting "high and mighty" from getting footage of the superhero battle by saying her comment towards Ivan was heartless. Chloé has no qualms about mistreating Alya if she believes the situation calls for it, forcing Mr. Damocles to suspend her for taking a picture of her and her locker in "Lady Wifi". Not knowing that Alya is Lady Wifi, Chloé is horrified when Lady Wifi comes after her because she thinks Chloé is Ladybug. However, in "The Evillustrator", despite their lack of fondness towards each other, Chloé allows Alya to interview her for the Ladyblog. As Queen Bee, Chloé meets Alya's alter ego, Rena Rouge, in "Mayura" and the two work fairly well together, though she becomes annoyed with her when she refers to her as Chloé instead of her superhero name. Nino Lahiffe/Carapace Despite knowing that Adrien and Nino are best friends, Chloé doesn't treat Nino with any sort of kindness. But when he is the Bubbler and throws a party for Adrien, she has the courage to come up to him and ask him to put on slow dance music, with the intention of dancing with Adrien. She meets Nino's alter ego, Carapace, during "Catalyst", she becomes slightly annoyed with Carapace's and Rena Rouge's bickering as well as in "Mayura" and the two work fairly well together. Lê Chiến Kim Chloé sometimes takes advantage of Kim's loyalty to her, like using his support to get Alya punished for spying into her locker in "Lady Wifi". She does not reciprocate his feelings for her, finding his attempt to confess his love for her in "Dark Cupid" hilarious when it fails and sending a photo of him failing to all her contacts while she rejects him. Additionally, she threatens to reveal his fear of spiders if he tries to run for class representative, only caring that she wins. During the party in "Despair Bear", Chloé initially insults Kim when he invites her to dance with him, but when her butler reminds her via Mr. Cuddly to not be rude, she reluctantly agrees. While she still prefers Adrien more than him, when endangered by Sabrina under Despair Bear's control, she runs behind him and asks for his protection. In "Zombizou", when Kim sacrifices himself for Chloé she tells him not to except a kiss from her. Alix Kubdel Chloé seems to not dislike Alix more than any other of her classmates. She views her as being poor and not having anything of value, saying in "Timebreaker" about Alix's watch that "If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless”. Nathaniel Kurtzberg Like as she is with the rest of her class, Chloé is disrespectful and rude towards Nathaniel. She takes his sketchbook off the floor from him and tears out the pages with him and Marinette, which is later shown with her having drawn over Marinette. After he becomes the Evillustrator, he attempts to attack Chloé for humiliating him, even calling her out as the real villain, which Chloé denies and doesn't understand. Mylène Haprèle In "Horrificator", when Mylène fails to stay in character during the making of a horror movie, Chloé makes fun of her, causing the former to run away in tears. She doesn't care that she hurt Mylène's feelings, calling her lame and quickly taking up her place as the leading actress without any concern for her. Ivan Bruel Chloé likes to ridicule Ivan for his size and appearance. She comments he doesn't need a mask to look scary and laughs about it with Sabrina in "Horrificator", and she notes, "Once a monster, always a monster" after his first akumatization in "Stoneheart". In "Horrificator", though, she gets angry when Ivan calls her lame for upsetting Mylène. Rose Lavillant As with most of her peers, Chloé does not treat Rose well. In "Princess Fragrance", Chloé makes fun of the smell of Rose's perfume when she spritzes it on a letter she wrote to Prince Ali, thinking it is ridiculous. Later in that episode, when Rose politely asks Chloé to give her letter to Prince Ali, Chloé laughs at her, rips the letter into pieces, and leaves Rose crying on the ground. In "The Notebook", Chloé jeers at Rose's notebook, saying that it's not important, but she is foiled when Marinette, Alya, and Juleka lift Rose's spirit through kindness. Juleka Couffaine Chloé does not seem to have a particular dislike for Juleka, but she will not hesitate to get her out of the way to get what she wants. In the episode "Reflekta", Chloé has Sabrina lock Juleka in the school bathroom so she can be next to Adrien in their class' photo. Vincent Aza In "Pixelator", while Chloé did not meet Vincent in his normal form, she met him as Pixelator. When Pixelator enters the hotel, she attempts to kick him out, stating that her father only allows the biggest celebrities to stay in his hotel, such as herself, showing her dislike for non-celebrities entering her father's hotel. However, Pixelator then asks to photograph her, which she allows. Audrey Bourgeois Sabrina mentions in "Zombizou" that Audrey does not remember her daughter's birthdays, which is why Chloé doesn't bother to remember anyone else's. Despite loving her mother, Chloé desperately wants her approval, even trying to prove herself as a hero and becomes visibly hurt when she said that there was nothing exceptional about her. However, with Marinette's help, she made things up with her mother and is happy that she's going to stay in Paris. "Malediktator" shows that she has become closer with her and in "Mayura", she becomes shocked when she sees her akumatized again. Pollen Though they are not shown interacting much, Chloé and Pollen seem to get along quite well, as Pollen respectfully calls Chloé “My Queen” and transforms her into Queen Bee in front of a large crowd without objection. Also, Chloé is very remorseful upon witnessing the Bee Miraculous being destroyed without Pollen reappearing, and clutches its remains tightly in her hands, showing her strong regret and realization that her selfish actions caused Pollen harm. In “Malediktator” and "Catalyst", Chloé is shown to be delighted upon seeing her again and even references her in her social media post in the former episode. Hawk Moth Chloé like everyone else knows that Hawk Moth is responsible for creating the akumatized villains all over Paris but unaware that he relies on her attitude to supply him with villains or is Adrien's father Gabriel. She is also unaware that her actions in “Queen Wasp” gave Gabriel the hope he needed to continue being Hawk Moth. As Queen Bee, she works with Ladybug and the other heroes to stop him and in "Catalyst" she finds her archenemy to be very cocky and mocks his outfit in "Mayura". Lila Rossi In “Volpina”, Chloé becomes jealous of Lila upon hearing that Jagged Stone wrote a song about her, wondering why he didn’t write one about her instead. In “Catalyst”, like most of her classmates, she believes Lila’s lies about being in the Kingdom of Achu and working on a pollution-reduction project, appearing somewhat amazed but also a little jealous.